teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_nickelodeon_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Parasitica Wasp
The Parasitica Wasp is a mutant parasitic wasp and one of the new mutants featured in the series. Physical appearance The Parasitica Wasp is a large yellow and black wasp and the veins in its wings are green. Unlike most mutants, Parasitica is not anthropomorphic. History Season 1 The wasp first appeared in Parasitica. The Turtles discovered it in a lab, where the Kraang mutated a wasp that destroyed them. Thanks to Mikey's foolishness, the wasp managed to sting Leo on his left arm. The wasp then died from the loss of its stinger, and with its legs curled up. Later, they discovered its large egg, which Leo took, and forcing the others to stay back. Later in the lair, Leo has been watching the wasp egg in Donnie's lab, and still making his brothers stay back. Then, something makes him feel possessed. The Turtles tried everything to get his attention (like showing they've ordered pizza, announcing that Space Heroes is on, and Mikey using Leo's comic as toilet paper). Later that night, Raph tried to destroy the egg, but Leo (who is not himself now has weird eyes, and yellow saliva) has bitten him during the fight, making Raph do the same thing like he did. When Mikey temprorarily locked them up, he and Donnie look up the parasitic wasp. These insects infect animals with a virus that brainwashes them into protecting its eggs. It was the same wasp that stung Leo. Then Leo bit Raph and passed the virus to him. When Mikey asked once the egg hatches and if the guys will go back to normal, Donnie reveals they won't. He shows pictures of a caterpillar guarding the egg. The pictures show that the wasp hatchling approaches the caterpillar and starts eating it alive! In order to cure them, Donnie needs a sample of the egg. Then, Leo and Raph broke out and attacked them. After they restrained Leo, the brainwashed Turtles tries to trick them by pretending he's normal, and Mikey was about to release him until Donnie stops him to show his eyes aren't normal. As Donnie gets a sample of Leo's blood to make the cure, Mikey discovers that Donnie has been bitten during the fight, much to Don's shock. Donnie was unable to finish the antibody, and he bites Mikey. As Leo, Raph and Donnie watch the egg, the seemingly brainwashed Mikey arrives to "join" them. He then injects them with the antibody. It is revealed that Mikey still was infected, but then he remembers everything what Donnie said to finish the antibody. He almost passed out like 19 times. He finished it, and cured himself, much to his brothers' amazement. However, the antibody may cause drowsiness. His brothers then faint as the egg hatches! However, instead of one wasp, three hatch out. Just as they're about to eat the dazed Turtles, Mikey gets their attention. He heads to the Shellraiser, and shoots garbage blasts at them. The wasps are destroyed, leaving them into nothing more than a pile of yellow slime. Season 2 Two wasps appear in Metalhead Rewired as detained mutants captured by the Kraang so they can control them. When Metalhead opened the cells, a wasp, Kirby Bat, Spy-Roach and a Squirrelanoid discovered that their cells opened. Later, a second wasp was shown with another Squirrelanoid and Pete. The wasp escapes by flying to the portal. However, its comrade failed to escape as it got knocked out of the air when the portal closed. The last wasp then fell to the ground and died. Trivia *Parasitica is an order of parasitoid wasp. *When the wasps hatched out of the egg, they were already in their adult forms when they should be in their pupa forms. *Unlike the bee, the wasp does not actually die when it stings its enemies because the stinger is not barbed. *The parasitic wasp does not actually brainwash its hosts to protect its eggs, rather they implant the egg on the host. The egg then hatches, burrows into the host, and eats it from the inside out. The hatchling will either get out of the killed host or remain in it. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female characters Category:Mutants Category:New mutants Category:Mutant arthropods